


Post-Deathly Hallows Timeline and Headcanon

by tertia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headcanon, Post-Canon, Post-Deathly Hallows, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tertia/pseuds/tertia
Summary: timeline of events post-Deathly Hallows based on the epilogue, Pottermore, and my headcanona companion work to The Carling Collection





	1. birth dates

**Author's Note:**

> While I stopped writing fan fiction stories after completing the Carling Collection, my headcanons regarding my OCs (and the canon characters, for that matter) continue to develop and evolve. This work can be divided into three parts:
> 
> 1\. the birth dates I've chosen for my OCs and the next generation characters  
> 2\. a timeline of events post-Deathly Hallows based on the epilogue, Pottermore, and my headcanon  
> 3\. musings on my OC's continued character development and life events

**January**  
3rd – Fleur [~1977]  
20th – Lily Carling (OC) [1980]

 **February**  
6th – Arthur [~1950]  
9th – Indigo Tinnil (OC) [1981]  
10th – Dominique [2003]  
13th – Luna [1981]

 **March**  
1st – Ron [1980]  
16th – Devon O'Skye (OC) [1981]  
29th – James Sirius [2005]

 **April**  
1st – Fred and George [1978]  
14th – Teddy Lupin [1998]  
25th – Hugo [2009]

 **May**  
2nd – Victoire [2000]  
7th – Roxanne [2010]

 **June**  
4th – Lucy [2007]  
19th – Audrey [1974]

 **July**  
2nd – Lily Luna [2008]  
14th – Louis [2005]  
30th – Neville [1980]  
31st – Harry [1980]

 **August**  
5th – Erin Mackenzie (OC) [1990]  
11th – Ginny [1981]  
18th – Albus Severus [2006]  
22nd – Percy [1976]

 **September**  
19th – Hermione [1979]

 **October**  
15th – Fred II [2004]  
25th – Angelina [1977]  
30th – Molly [~1950]

 **November**  
8th – Molly II [2003]  
16th – Rose [2005]  
29th – Bill [1970]

 **December**  
12th – Charlie [1972]  
20th – James Mackenzie (OC) [1979]


	2. timeline

**1998:**

  * May 2nd: Battle of Hogwarts; Fred dies, Lily leaves Hogwarts
  * May 2nd: Kingsley Shacklebolt becomes Minister of Magic
  * May 9th: Fred’s funeral, George stays at the Burrow to grieve and during this time Lily only visits for a few hours each day in order to let the family grieve and to catch Lydia up on all that’s happened
  * May 12th: George returns to the jokeshop knowing that Fred would have wanted him to continue and that it’s better to keep busy. He’s integral in the rebuilding of Diagon Alley. Lily moves into the flat and so does Ron after George offers him a position.
  * May 16th: Umbridge arrested
  * June: Harry, Ron and Hermione tell George, Lily and Ginny the tale of their year and George, Ginny and Lily do the same.
  * July 1st: Harry, Ron, and Neville are offered jobs as Aurors
  * July: Hermione reunites with her parents and fixes their memories
  * August: Rita Skeeter Harry Potter biography released
  * September: Lily begins training at St. Mungo’s



 

**1999:**

  * July: Hermione starts working at the Ministry’s Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures where she plays an important role in improving the quality of life for house-elves and other disenfranchised creatures [after finishing her last year at Hogwarts and her NEWTs, of course]. She also moves into the Diagon Alley flat.
  * Ginny plays Quidditch for the Holyhead Harpies
  * Lily socially drops Lestrange from her name
  * Hannah becomes landlady of Leaky Cauldron



**2000:**

  * May 2nd: Victoire Weasley born
  * Ron leaves Auror Department and becomes full-time co-manager of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
  * August: George and Ron buy Zonko’s in Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione split their time between Hogsmeade and London.



**2001:**

  * March: Percy and Audrey engaged
  * September 1st: Erin Mackenzie begins Hogwarts and is sorted into Hufflepuff, Neville becomes Herbology professor



**2002:**

  * March: George and Lily break up; Lily moves out of the joke shop and into the flat above Madam Malkin’s
  * May: Lily moves back into Feverfew Vale
  * September: Percy and Audrey marry
  * December: Harry and Ginny engaged



**2003:**

  * February 10th: Dominique Weasley born
  * November: George and Angelina engaged
  * November 8th: Molly Weasley II born
  * December 2003: Harry and Ginny marry



**2004:**

  * Lily completes training in the spring and is offered a full time position in the Potion and Plant Poisoning Ward of St. Mungo’s. In May, Puddlemere United's keeper retires.  Oliver Wood is called up to the position, and Lily is recruited to the reserves from the London Quidditch League.  She's shocked, and nervous, but since she never imagined having this kind of opportunity, she seizes it.
  * May: Lily legally drops Lestrange from her name
  * June: Ginny becomes Quidditch correspondent for Daily Prophet
  * June: George and Angelina marry, Lily attends
  * June: Ron and Hermione engaged
  * October 15th: Fred Weasley born
  * October: “Collapse” Hannah Halloween fic occurs, [based on it being "8 years since her mother died" (September 1996), but it doesn't quite work in this timeline because 1) October 31st 2004 wasn’t a Friday, and 2) Hannah’s worry that Neville won’t come is a little nonsensical since based on this timeline, they’ve probably been living together for a while…but maybe not? Regardless, I love the sentiments here, and Hannah’s characterization, and her and Neville’s interaction.  I like to think this is the weekend they got engaged.]   



 

**2005:**

  * February: Hermione and Ron marry, Lily attends with Charlie
  * March 29th: James Sirius Potter born [Hermione and Ron are godparents]
  * May: Draco and Astoria marry, Lily is not invited
  * June: Neville and Hannah marry
  * July 14th: Louis Weasley born
  * November 16th: Rose Granger-Weasley born



 

**2006:**

  * January 29th: Scorpius Malfoy born
  * June: Lily retires from professional Quidditch after accepting an offer to complete a herbology/potions apprenticeship with a Castelobruxo professor in Brazil. Charlie dared her to apply for the position, and she agreed to do it with the stipulation that he also apply to work on the Peruvian Vipertooth reservation there.  He gets the job, and they travel together as South American Adventure Companions.
  * August 18th: Albus Severus Potter born [Neville is godfather]
  * Hermione promoted to Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where she works to put an end to pro-pureblood laws that had been so entrenched in Wizarding society.



 

**2007:**

  * June 4th: Lucy Weasley born
  * Harry becomes head of Auror Department
  * September: Hannah begins Healer training
  * December: Lily and Devon decide to get married



**2008:**

  * June: Erin leaves Hogwarts
  * July 2nd: Lily Luna Potter born
  * Summer: Lily moves back to London andbegins working at St. Mungo's
  * Summer: Lily and Devon marry



**2009:**

  * April 25th: Hugo Granger-Weasley born
  * September 1st: Teddy Lupin starts at Hogwarts and is sorted into Gryffindor



**2010:**

  * May 7th: Roxanne Weasley born



**2011:**

  * September 1st: Victoire begins at Hogwarts
  * Luna and Rolf marry, twins born sometime before July 2014



 

**2013:**

  * Hannah completes Healer training in the spring



 

**2014:**

  * Hannah applies to become Matron at Hogwarts
  * July: Quidditch World Cup in Patagonia
  * September 1st: Dominique begins at Hogwarts



**2015:**

  * September 1st: Molly begins at Hogwarts



 

**2016:**

  * June: Teddy leaves Hogwarts
  * September 1st: Fred, James, and Louis begin at Hogwarts



 

**2017:**

  * Epilogue
  * September 1st: Scorpius, Rose, and Albus begin at Hogwarts



 

**2018:**

  * Harry and Ron are put on chocolate frog cards
  * June: Victoire leaves Hogwarts
  * September 1st: Lucy begins at Hogwarts



 

**2019:**

  * September 1st: Lily Luna begins at Hogwarts



 

**2020:**

  * September 1st: Hugo begins at Hogwarts



**2021:**

  * September 1st: Roxanne begins at Hogwarts



 


	3. reflections on Sorting

It's probably true that we Sort too soon, and Lily (among other scholars) have reflected on whether or not one’s House can impact how one perceives oneself, how one makes decisions, and how one chooses a career.

Sorting can also be polarizing, and Lily was undoubtedly not the only student who questioned if she had been put in the right House, or if she just hadn’t been good enough for the other Houses.

Ravenclaw was absolutely home, of course, and the camaraderie of eating, sleeping, and studying together, playing Quidditch for Ravenclaw, etc. certainly enhanced Lily’s time at school.

BUT she feels that people lose sight of the fact that everyone probably possesses a few traits of all the Houses, and more importantly, that these traits can and will change over time.  Coming in to Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat debated between Ravenclaw and Slytherin for Lily.  But if she was going to be re-Sorted now, she thinks the deliberation would be between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  As an 11 year old, she would have been appalled by that.  At 26, she would be thrilled.  This is called personal growth and character development.


	4. reflections on the state of wizard/Muggle relations

At this point in her life, Lily is pretty ashamed to think about how she felt about Muggles and the importance she placed on blood status when she was younger, and she doesn’t like to use the fact that she was young or unduly influenced by her family/her experiences with her non-magical cousins as an excuse for her behavior.  Lydia, Ephra, and Briar were all infinitely more progressive than their parents in terms of wizard/Muggle relations, although her paternal family was maybe somewhat less progressive as a whole.

Despite being Slytherins and carrying the Lestrange name, Lily’s maternal grandparents were certainly NOT wizarding nobility and were only distantly related to Rodolphus and other more prominent Lestranges.  They weren’t active Voldemort supporters, but they did subscribe to the prevailing mentality at the time that wizards were superior to Muggles.  They did not finish at Hogwarts.

Although she was somewhat proud of [and protected by the fact] that she was “pureblooded” while in school, Lily no longer identifies with this label because 1) it’s certainly not true [paternal grandmother’s lineage is uncertain, for one, and two, no one is pureblooded what an absurd assertion], and 2) it’s totally irrelevant.  It literally DOES NOT MATTER.

Devon was the first Muggle Lily knew outside of her family and he singlehandedly changed her views on Muggles because he was so _cool_.  He was completely at ease around magic without acting jealous of it, or like he felt inferior, or like Lily should feel like a freak for her abilities.  And he was the one who brought her Muggle music, which Lily loved more than any wizarding music she’d ever heard (don’t tell the Weird Sisters).

However, Lily is a work in progress.  She still finds herself surprised to learn that such-and-such a classmate is dating a Muggle, for example.  But with Hermione’s promotion to Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement where she is working to put an end to pro-pureblood laws that are so entrenched in Wizarding society, the topic comes up a lot at Weasley dinners and group outings.  It’s an issue that is on the minds of young people in general, and the general climate among Lily and those around her is that these changes are long overdue.

Lily was disdainful of Muggle technology growing up because she was an ignorant brat, but now she’s kind of intrigued by it and has certainly watched TV with Devon, ridden in a car, and seen him use his computer and phone.  Lily doesn’t use any Muggle technology herself until she moves in with Devon.

Despite her resistance, Lily was exposed to a good deal of Muggle technology/culture growing up thanks to her non-magical relatives on the Carling side and interactions with various half-blood and Muggle-born classmates, so she was aware of a lot of it, though not at all accepting of it.  She also had periodic exposure growing up when she and James would hang out with Devon, and then more as she grew older and 1) the divides between wizard and Muggle culture began to soften some, and 2) she began spending more time with Devon.  Her disdain slowly morphs into curiosity and eventually full-blown fascination as her relationship with Devon becomes more serious.  She devours books on Muggle culture, and begins to regret not taking Muggle Studies as an elective at Hogwarts because suddenly it seems so interesting and she can't fathom why she didn't think so before.

Of note, it is unlikely that any wizard could be COMPLETELY ignorant of Muggle culture.  Even Muggles know about cauldrons and broomsticks and wands.  A basic awareness is there just from cross-cultural bleed. 


	5. reflections on blood status

**Carling grandparents**

Previous reflections on the state of Lily’s prejudices state that the Carlings were perhaps somewhat less progressive than the Lestrange sisters, but this requires clarification.  Grandma Asteria is a true Hufflepuff and seems very accepting, and Lily always had the sense that her grandmother was nothing if not tolerant.  Grandpa Alton was on the frontlines of the fight against Grindelwald, which suggests he had deep convictions regarding the inanity of “wizard supremacy”, though Lily never knew him well enough to fully assess his character.

 

**Carling aunt and uncles**

Lily’s Carling relatives make an interesting mix of attitudes.  Uncle Brogan is a Squib who married a Muggle and had two Muggle sons, and none of them were particularly kind to Lily growing up which she now suspects stems from bitterness on Uncle Brogan’s part about his exclusion from the magical community.  Aunt Tierney married a Muggle widow with three Muggle daughters, and while they weren’t cruel towards Lily, she certainly felt like an outsider around them.  For a long time, these were the only Muggles Lily knew, and they had a significant impact in shaping her perception of other non-magical people.  Her father and Uncle Drake, both Slytherins, seem the most closed-minded members of the Carling side, and Lily tries not to think too hard about their prejudices because it makes her queasy when she does.  Of note, Lily’s relationships with her cousins improved significantly as she got older, once she realized that Muggles were, in fact, people, and that Muggles and wizards could coexist quite harmoniously.

 

**Lestrange grandparents**

It’s important to consider that the wizarding world cannot be divided into Voldemort supporters and everyone else.  There was and continues to be a spectrum of beliefs regarding “wizarding supremacy”, ranging from Arthur Weasley to Bellatrix Lestrange.  Lily’s grandparents were most certainly not aristocratic pureblood zealots, and they all came from the small village of Upper Flagley where attitudes towards Muggles likely lagged behind the times due to being isolated among a small community of other wizarding folk.  When Lily tells Galvin Jarwood that her maternal grandparents were “friends” with a lot of the families who went on to become Death Eaters, or that they thought Voldemort had “the right idea”, she was somewhat misinformed.  While they certainly ascribed to the prevailing ideology of the time that wizards were superior to Muggles, they weren’t fanatical about it.  Their attitudes likely stemmed from their geographic location and limited education more than anything else.  And they somehow managed to produce three tolerant and progressive daughters, so they must have been doing something right.  I think with both sides of Lily’s family, there are probably a lot of underlying prejudices and problematic behaviors that aren’t put on display and are thus easily ignored.  This doesn’t make it right, but it means that Lily’s guess is as good as anyone’s when it comes to knowing how her grandparents felt about certain hot-button issues, and how those views changed (or not) over time.

 

**Lestrange aunts**

Ephra, Lydia, and Briar are all on a pretty similar page to Lily sociopolitically, as far as she knows.

 

**Mr. Malfoy**

In the early chapters of The Carling Collection, I believe Mr. Malfoy tries to encourage Draco to develop a friendship with Lily because he knows her to be of “proper heritage” and probably figures that the pickings will be relatively slim when it comes to finding Draco a good, pureblooded ladywife, so he might as well start looking now.  When he says that Lily carries the names of two ancient houses, this is something of an exaggeration.  “Carling” didn’t make it into the Sacred Twenty-Eight, and Lily really has no idea what her family tree looks like beyond her grandparents, but it’s entirely possible that Lucius knows more about Lily’s ancestors than she does (as he likely studies this kind of thing in his spare time) or he at least knows that she’s got wizard-born grandparents and that’s close enough for him (what with the slim pickings and all).  I think he also exaggerates his father’s friendship with Grandpa Virgil.  Perhaps they were at Hogwarts together, but Grandpa Virgil left in what...third year? to help at home.  Lily’s grandparents were definitely not skipping down to Wiltshire every weekend for galas at Malfoy Manor.  Lily probably heard the Malfoy name (as well as other old wizarding family names) at her grandparents house because Grandma Vera loved to gossip.

It _is_ true, however, that Lily and Draco “played together” when they were small.  Or, more aptly, Lily was invited to Draco’s early birthday parties being that she was a child of “proper heritage” who was about Draco’s age.  I seriously think Lucius and Narcissa would have been looking to make connections for Draco early, and to keep their options open regarding future daughters-in-law, since they’re all about climbing that social ladder.  Lily may not have been their number one choice, but she was still a Lestrange and therefore not a terrible Plan B.  And she was certainly more attractive than that Bullstrode girl.  Once Lydia got a sense of what the Malfoys really cared about, she stopped bringing Lily round.

Lily does have something of a crush on Draco throughout school, because he’s handsome and unattainable and a Slytherin, but she eventually realizes that he’s kind of a garbage person (when she’s like...twenty) and is much, much happier with George.  Teenage crushes are pretty much always this dumb.

 

**Mrs. Blanchflower**

No one in Lily’s family was actively indoctrinating her, though Mrs. Blanchflower ran her schoolroom so that wizarding children wouldn’t be “subjected” to intermingling with Muggle children in Muggle schools.  Lydia likely had to do some deprogramming when Lily came home each afternoon.

 

**Lily’s ignorance**

At 11 years old, Lily isn't aware of the sociopolitical implications associated with labelling herself as a “pureblood”.  As far as she’s concerned, a pureblood is someone with wizard parents/grandparents/many magical relatives.  To her it’s just a descriptor of heritage.  She’s not trying to say that she thinks she’s better than anyone because of it (although she does believe this for longer than she should).  Once she’s older, she prefers to say that she comes from a wizarding family rather than calling herself a “pure-blood” - a term that becomes more and more nonsensical the more she thinks about it.


	6. tidbits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The years here refer to years in Lily Carling's timeline (which is the same as the Golden Trio's).

**March 2006**

  * Lily drifts from the Weasley clan a little just because they’re all getting married and having babies and that’s just not where she’s at in her life (being a Healer/professional Quidditich player can take up a lot of one’s spare time.) That said, she remains in touch with George and is still invited to many Weasley events, but at this point is probably closest with Charlie, especially since they’re moving to Brazil together in the summer.
  * Even if the plethora of babies freaks her out a little, she totally understands why the Trio et al. felt so compelled to settle down and begin normal lives as soon as they did.
  * The one baby who does NOT freak her out is Fred whom she absolutely adores. When she came to visit after he was born, George introduced her to Fred as “Auntie Lily” and it meant the absolute world to her.  She babysits often, sometimes when George and Angelina are there. :P
  * Lily probably spends more time with Roger than anyone, who still works for the Ministry in the International Magical Office of Law. Lily and Roger are just in a similar place professionally and in life, on a similar brainwave, and share a similar cynicism about the people around them settling down so young (although after the War, Lily can understand this and certainly does not begrudge any one the right to make the decisions that are appropriate for them.  But her and Roger spend a lot of time being glad they don’t have babies at this particular juncture.)
  * James still works within the evolving Department of Mysteries.
  * Devon remains awesome and he and Lily hang out a lot, with and without James.
  * Kolya – Russian, but his parents are originally from Georgia (or similar) to account for dark features (something like Georgian mother and his father is Russian but with a Georgian/similar mother and Russian father [Kolya’s grandparents]). Works for the International Confederation of Wizards.



 

**March and April 2007**

  * Charlie is my darling. Per JKR, Charlie is more interested in dragons than women, but that doesn’t mean it’s not nice to have a companion when you’re off caring for Peruvian Vipertooths in South America.  Lily makes salves and potions for his burns.
  * Being so far away from home is hard for Lily, and it makes her realize how much she misses George. She talks to Charlie about it, but tries not to bother George with it because she knows how busy he is with the shop, and Freddie, and generally having a life that does not revolve around her.  Even when Lily goes home to visit that spring, she wants to bring it up to George, but doesn’t know how, and that frustrates her because there was a time when she felt like she could tell him anything, and she doesn’t know when that changed.  It’s not until they’re back in Brazil (with George, Angelia, and Freddie there for a month-long visit), that the subject comes up, and even then it’s Angelina who approaches Lily.  “He won’t admit it, but he doesn’t do as well with you so far away,” she told Lily.  “I think he’s worried I’ll be jealous, but after everything he’s been through, I have no interest in denying him whatever friendship or affection he needs to pad the void that Fred left.”  “Because we know no one could ever truly fill it.”  And thus the three reach an agreement, that George and Lily can continue to be whatever they need to be to each other, and people can say whatever they like about it.  Their mutual affection for George and respect for each other is what makes the arrangement function, and not only do Lily and Angelina become closer because of it, but thanks to their love and understanding, George seems that much closer to being the whole he was before Fred died.  Every man needs a companion.
  * From JKR: _A lot of readers ask me: was George all right? And of course he wouldn't be all right, would he? That's the reality. But I think that he married Angelina, who was actually Fred’s ex. Maybe it’s a bit unhealthy, but I think that they would have been happy; as happy as he could be without Fred. I think he really would have felt like part of himself died._
  * Re: professional Quidditch loyalties – Lily will always be a Puddlemere United supporter first and foremost, though she’s become a casual fan of the Holyhead Harpies (despite the traditional rivalry between Holyhead and Puddlemere, and her long-standing distaste for Gwenog Jones) because feminism (and Ginny [also Angelina’s favorite team]), and yes, she did rather like Pride of Portree when she was younger because they had the prettiest uniforms



 

**July 2007**

  * George, Angelina, and Freddie still live above the joke shop, but before Angelina moved in, George had another floor added above the original flat. The new floor had a master bedroom, guest bedroom, and bigger living space to accommodate more Weasleys at one time.  He felt it would be too strange sharing his and Lily’s old room with Angelina.  Freddie stayed in George’s old room, and eventually Roxanne got Fred’s.
  * Percy’s wife, Audrey, is a Muggle.
  * Hannah wrote to Lily before starting Healer training for some words of advice and encouragement.
  * Lily probably could’ve played professional Quidditch right out of Hogwarts had she really wanted to pursue that path, but in the aftermath of the war, Healer training seemed more important. And she was ready for a break from balancing an intense training schedule with her studies.



 

**September 2007**

  * Angelina has a younger brother, Christopher. Their parents had them when they were older, and Angelina’s mother died before she started at Hogwarts.  (I imagine a lot of her Gryffindor bravery and resilience is rooted in this experience.)  She is the only witch in her family.
  * All Lily really wants is to be part of a family like George’s, a family that is so unlike her own (what with all the siblings and nuclear units and what not). George says that's easy enough to arrange and he makes a point of inviting Lily to all family gatherings (not that she wasn't already being invited to many of them), and eventually Devon is invited along, too, and George always treats her like she BELONGS there, like she is welcome, and he treats Devon the same way, and Lily is enveloped with Weasley love, and love from Devon, and the laughter of so many children and sunset summer dinners outside at the Burrow and cozy Christmas teas split between Ottery St. Catchpole and Upper Flagley and County Limerick.  It surrounds her to the point of being overwhelming. 
  * “Dumbledore would’ve been happier than anybody to think that there was a little more love in the world.”



 

**October 2007**

  * At some point, Lily’s patronus changes from an Augurey to a frog. I don’t know when she would have had occasion to cast a patronus again outside the DA (perhaps her and Charlie decide to try casting them in a fit of Brazilian rain jungle massive thunderstorm boredom?  And the rain makes Lily think of her Augurey?), but I think the entirety of her seventh year and the aftermath thereof would have been enough of a “psychic shock” to prompt a change of form.
  * Six years of Healer training: 
    * One year of foundational principles
    * One year for each floor of St. Mungos: 
      * Artifact Accidents
      * Creature-Induced Injuries
      * Magical Bugs
      * Potion and Plant Poisoning
      * Spell Damage
    * Trainees are fully qualified after six years, but can choose to pursue additional specialty training (like Lily’s apprenticeship), or just start working



 

**November 2007**

  * Edgar Mason played for the Wigtown Wanderers upon leaving Hogwarts.
  * Lily flew a Nimbus 3000 when she trained with Puddlemere United.
  * Grandpa Virgil was really the only other Quidditch fan on either side of her family.



 

**February 2008**

  * James doesn't hold any particular Quidditch loyalties and will cheer for pretty much anyone.  He just likes the athleticism and the spectacle.  Of course, he does have something of a soft spot for the Kenmare Kestrels.




End file.
